1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting mechanism for a document cover lid to be used for a copying apparatus, and more particularly to a supporting means capable of remaining the document cover lid in its fully raised position sufficient to allow the replacement of an original document on a transparent glass plate of the copying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional typical copying apparatus, the replacement of an original document on a transparent glass plate is carried out by one hand while a document cover lid is raised above the plate surface by the other hand. Therefore raising or lowering of the document cover lid is very complicated. The larger is the copying apparatus, the heavier is the document cover lid. It is difficult to maintain the document cover lid in its fully raised position by one hand for replacement of the original document.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved supporting mechanism for a document cover lid to be used for a copying apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a supporting mechanism for a document cover lid to be used for a copying apparatus capable of supporting the document cover lid in an opened position extending upwardly at an angle sufficient to replace the original document.